Χρήστης:Efi.papastilou
CURRICULUM VITAE Efi Papastylou President of Philanthropy International Organization. (P-I-O) INTERNATIONAL DIRECTION OF ACADEMY UNIVERSAL GLOBAL PEACE EDUCATION Fourth Senior High School of Thessaly Anatolia College, Panorama, Thessaloniki, Greece Yale OCW, Political Philosophy Yale OCW, Psychology Athens College, Public Relations and Communication, Athens College, History of Modern Greece LANGUAGES Greek: Native Speaker English: Proficient French: Communicative Level Public Relations Department Manager CODECO S.A. Construction Company SKILLS Public Relations Corporate Communications Global Expansion Media Relations Crisis Communications Communication Skills Social Media Negotiating Management Entrepreneurship Developing and implementing communication strategies organizations MEMBER OF THE FOLLOWING CHARITABLE AND ACADEMIC ASSOCIATIONS * London Lykion Hellenidon * Charitable non-governmental organization ELPIDA * Greek Action in Africa * Panathenian Women’s Organization * Royal Forum * British Association for Applied Linguistics * Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching * HAU – American Hellenic Union REPRESENTATIVE AND MEMBER OF BUSINESS GROUPS AND ASSOCIATIONS * Women’s Association of Greece, Chairperson * AWIU, Arab Women Investors’ Union against poverty in connection with FAO * Arab Business Club * Hellenic Business Club * LONDON GREEK BUSINESS COMMUNITY * UAE UNITED ARAB EMIRATES – Import, Export, Trading * Greek Professionals in London CAUSES I CARE FOR * Children * Disaster and Humanitarian Relief * Education * Environment * Health * Human Rights * Poverty Alleviation About me I have always been interested in new ventures and entrepreneureships. I have had a successful career in Public Relations, which has been supported by my studies as well as my personality. I am very receptive to other people’s concepts and I try to incorporate them in my rationale in order to produce new opportunities. On the other hand, I am a person of integrity, committed to helping the poor, especially children, youths and women. I strongly believe that a successful business person has to always feel the heartbeat of society. This does not only make us better people, but it also helps good business deals. I am always open to creative cutting-edge ideas since I constantly aspire to come up with flexible innovative business concepts myself. My moto is: ‘If you do things well, do them better. Be daring, be first, be different, be just.’ I would like to seize the opportunity and express my gratitude to the Honorary President – Ambassador Ismail Abou Zid who is a distinguished President of the “Green Egypt” Political Party and a Former Representative of the United Nations’ FAO. I had the fortune to meet this exquisite Gentlemen in Cairo in 2010 where I had participated in the Arab Women Investor Union/UN FAO’s event at the Arab League HQs, and after three years we met again in Athens where he started a Mediterranean campaign against poverty and hunger. Since then he became my mentor and awaking my awareness to become involved in the Charitable Organization against Poverty and Hunger. I had always been trying to find my way in getting involved more in being active in trying to help those in need as I am also a member of the Non-Governmental Organization ELPIDA in Greece. After detailed and long discussions about the Organization I accepted the honour of the appointment with pride as the Organization’s President which Ambassador Ismail Abou Zid bestowed upon me and I hope to live up to the Honorary President’s and the Organizations’ expectations to do the utmost the fight Poverty and Hunger in the World along with the Boards valuable assistance and with those who will support the Organization with their valuable donations and assistance. I pledge to commit myself to the highest quality services as it is expected from the Organization’s Honorary President. And in my prayers, together with a plea to our Creator that He always keeps those who suffer to place them under his wings, I will be asking for guidance, strength and courage not only to deliver what is expected from me and the rest of the board but, moreover, to exceed it. To succeed in this, I will need the understanding, advice, co-operation and support of all of those who will be joining us in this battle to fight poverty and hunger. With the invaluable assistance of our Honorary President and the Board, we will together serve the ideals and objectives of this great Organization.